


Dirt - Sequel

by MakikoIgami



Series: Dirt - Omorashii series [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Omorashi, Public Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:02:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21605329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakikoIgami/pseuds/MakikoIgami
Summary: This is set during the road trip. Noctis is horny and tells Prompto so. What better to do in the streets of Lestallum than indulge in your kinks?
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Series: Dirt - Omorashii series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557142
Comments: 10
Kudos: 63





	Dirt - Sequel

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, omorashi is a kind of piss kink. Don't like, don't read.

They're on a road trip when Noctis dares him not to go to the toilet for the the rest of the day until they reach a motel in the evening. The request alone sends a shiver down Prompto's spine and makes his dick harden at the prospect alone. But he nods and obliges, accepting every bottle to drink that Noctis passes him. 

A large soda at Kenny Crow's, at least half a liter of water every hour they spend on the road. Even a coffee every time along the ones he passes Ignis once an hour. He makes sure to remind Prompto to keep drinking until he feels like he's going to burst.

Two hours ago he had to widen his belt, just so to take the pressure of his stomach and risk losing control in the car. One hour ago he started opting to lean back and talk to Gladio and Noct in the back seat, jokingly asking whether or not they'd be out camping tonight or going to a motel after all.

Noctis surprises him by telling Ignis to reroute to Lestallum so they could stay at the Leville, a place that wasn't exactly known for sound-proof windows. So whatever Noctis has planned for him, he knows that he wants the others to hear. 

Unfortunately that also means they will be on the road for another 2 hours and Prompto isn't sure if he can hold it. He knows he will lose if they are going to face some daemons once the night has fallen, blocking the road until they cut them down.

He's lucky though, and the two hours pass by without anything happening, which makes him sigh in relief and almost lose it after all.

The walk back to the Leville is long and exhausting, the heat and all these stairs up the crater Lestallum is built on slowly having their toll on him. He breaks out in cold sweat, a good way so he doesn't feel the heat anymore and just moans when he starts to leak a little in his pants. He steps back and braces himself against a wall, waiting for the urge to pee to pass, even as the others continue walking.

It's Noctis who notices, coming up against his side to rub his back.

" _Noct_ ," Prompto whines, and it's all that Noctis needs to hear. He tells Gladio to go on and get their rooms at the Leville, they will come back a little later, after doing some shopping at the market. Prompto glares, because the last place he wants to be now is the market, but he's at Noctis' mercy anyway. Even without this little 'game' between them.

"You have no idea how hot you look right now," Noctis' whispers into his ear as he pulls him through the dirty streets and pushes him into a small alleyway. Prompto can feel his stomach tighten at the words and he has no idea if that helps him keep his pee in or not, but he manages to hold his water. "I wanted to fuck in front of a mirror, wanted to have my dick inside of you when you let go, but I guess this'll have to do."

Feeling his stomach sink, Prompto turns and grabs the lapels of Noctis' leather shirt. "No! I can still hold it! Please, do what you want, I want to make you happy."

"Shh," Noctis hums and places a gentle hand on the bulge of his stomach, pressing down ever so lightly to add a little pressure that brings Prompto to the brink of despair. He gasps, already rock hard from everything and feels himself leak just a little. 

"You make me happy just by being with me," Noctis reassures him, and keeps pushing his hand against Prompto's stomach.

"Noct, please, I'm gonna...!" Prompto warns and then gasps as he starts leaking a little more, a wet spot appearing at the front of his pants, which grows even as he tries to regain control.

Noctis' hand disappears, but he turns him around and pushes his upper half into the wall. "Drop your pants," he commands in that royal tone of his, low and unyielding. "Take them off, all the way."

" _Yes_ ," Prompto breathes and starts fumbling with his fly, even as he toes off his boots. It has him hopping on one leg that he has pulled out of his super tight pants before he gets back into his boot, then repeats the whole stupid dance with the other side. Once his pants are off and his boots are back on, Noctis takes his lower garments and makes them disappear in his hammerspace. It leaves him from the waist down naked and it's only now that he realizes that they are still outside and people could walk right into them any moment now. His eyes widen in horror and fear as he covers his crotch with his hands and stares at Noctis, but the prince just smirks at him.

"Good boy," he praises with a low hum that soothes Prompto more than it should. "Trust me, I'll take care of you. But first, suck me off."

Blinking, Prompto watches Noctis undo his fly and pull out his dick, already half-hard. He must have been imagining the things he wanted to do to him all day as well.

"Noct..." Prompto starts, hesitating for a moment, unsure how he should put his concerns. "I don't think I can kneel..."

"You can't hold back for me? Just for a few more moments?" Noctis asks, and Prompto hates how casual he can make it sound. But he really can't, so as much as he hates to, he shakes his head, feeling tears of frustration prickling at the corner of his eyes.

Noctis gaze hardens and he sighs. "Fine, turn around then," he orders and before Prompto can voice any protest or say that he can be good, Noctis is on his knees behind him and spreads his cheeks so he can lick over his quivering hole, almost making Prompto lose it again. He cries out and braces himself against the wall, jutting his ass back for better access despite better judgment.

His filthy boyfriend prepares him quickly with his tongue, making sure not to put too much pressure on his bladder from behind, something he had mastered after the first few 'incidents'. Both he and Prompto hadn't liked how easily he had cum with just a simple push of Noctis' fingers against his prostate from the inside. Instead, he keeps arching his fingers to the back, opening Prompto up all nicely for his dick like that.

In return, Prompto is harder than he ever was, the only thing holding him back from squirming being Noctis' hands on his bare ass and his tongue inside of him.

Once the prince is satisfied with his preparations, he pulls away and forces Prompto to turn around and face him again.

"Wha-?! You'll get dirty!" Prompto protests against his boyfriend's lips but is silences by a searing kiss that leaves him weak in the knees.

"I want to see you squirm on my cock, and since there isn't a mirror here, this'll have to do," Noct husks, obviously turned on beyond the point of no return. "Lift your leg." 

Prompto complies readily, lifting his leg off the ground enough so Noctis can wrap it around his waist. His boyfriend puts a hand under his knee and pulls, sending an ice-cold hot shiver through Prompto's body as that constricts the space for his bladder. He holds his breath and concentrates on watching Noctis align his erection with his hole instead, his own dick red, angry and leaking pee that he can't hold back. He exhales when he feels the blunt tip probing at his slick opening and gasps breathlessly when Noctis finally pushes inside, right against his bladder.

"You're so tight," Noctis breathes as his head falls forward against his sternum. "Pulsing more than usual... Just because your bladder's so full, it's so fucking hot."

Stunned into silence, Prompto only manages to react after few seconds. "Just for you, buddy, just for you." He smiles and leans in to kiss his boyfriend, ignoring the extra pressure for the moment. 

It's only when Noctis starts to move that he realizes it's still there. But apparently, he's at that point of being turned on that he can't pee, at least for the moment.

"Wrap your arms around my neck, wouldn't want you to fall when you pass out," Noctis murmurs, not yet moving. Prompto blinks, but obliges, because it wouldn't be the first time that he passed out at this stage. He even links his fingers for extra stability. 

"Good boy." That's all Noctis says before he starts pulling back, just to slam back inside without a care. Within seconds, Noctis is fucking him so hard that Prompto is seeing stars and there is absolutely no way that he can hold back his voice. He cries out with every hard thrust that hits his prostate, every hard thrust that goes right against his bladder and he is easily overwhelmed with the onslaught of sensations that he can hardly reciprocate his boyfriend's movements. But Noctis doesn't seem to care. Instead, he tries to angle his thrusts more and more so that he hits his bladder more than his prostate and then even puts one hand on the bulge of Prompto's usually flat tummy. He pushes down and Prompto feels something explode inside of him.

He cries out on top of his lungs as his vision goes white with stars and as he's peeing all over them, he feels the orgasm explode inside of him, makes him cum at the same time.

The last thing he hears before he passes out is Noctis grunting "Whoa, _dude_!" all impressed by that little stunt.

Prompto wakes a few moments later, because he's still held up by Noctis. He can feel his warmth as he hears him panting, but his breathing is slowing down, so he must have cum himself not that long ago, too.

"I'm back," he whispers, but his voice is so hoarse that his words are barely audible.

"You're so fucking hot," Noctis breathes instead of anything else. "When you came and lost it at the same time... I didn't know it was possible, but _fuck_ , it was the hottest thing I've ever seen."

Prompto laughs sheepishly and threats his fingers through Noctis' sweaty hair on the back of his head. "Couldn't have done this without you, buddy."

Noctis snorts in amusement. "You're amazing. The best person in the world," he says before he lifts his head and kisses Prompto hard on the lips. "10 of 10 would definitely do again."

"But we're all dirty now," the blond notes with a good dose of embarrassment. He's wet and he's sticky and by the gods, he's not looking forward to _that_ walk of shame through the streets of Lestallum. Everyone in front of the Leville will see them like this and what if they run into Talcott? The poor boy will be traumatized for life, he just knows it.

"I've got a change of clothes with me. And towels, for that matter," Noctis smirks before he steps back to help Prompto back to his feet before he summons both into his hands. 

Thankful as he is, Prompto takes the towel and dries himself first before he reaches out for the clothes. But Noctis pulls them away from him.

"What?" Prompto asks, his hands with the towel hovering over his naked crotch while he's still dressed from the waist up.

"I want to see you get naked. All the way," Noctis says and Prompto can't help but see his boyfriend's dick jump with excitement as he speaks those words.

"You're a sadist, you know?" the blond whispers as he throws the towel into the other's face before he grabs the hem of his shirt and pulls it angrily over his head, letting it drop to where his pants lay. A part of him is satisfied to see Noctis lick his lips in anticipation.

"You should walk around naked more often," the prince says, obviously without thinking. His dick is twitching again and by now, it's getting hard again.

Prompto's eyes flicker everywhere and over Noctis' shoulder he can see people passing by at the far end of the dirty alleyway and prays that they won't come this way. His breath hitches in fear, but there's still Noctis between him and the rest of the world and all that he can do is to trust his boyfriend to protect him in any case, just like he promised to do.

"Clothes are definitely overrated, but then again, everyone would be all over you," Noctis rants on, his nostrils flaring. "I should put a leash on you... A sign, telling everyone that you are mine, that only I am allowed to touch you... right?"

As much as Noctis is being a little scary and intimidating right now, a part of Prompto can't help but feel flattered and cajoled by his words. The tipping point however are the rare emotions in Noctis' bottomless gray-blue eyes, the want and the possessiveness that are directed at him. It takes his breath away for a few moments before he calms and steps forward, putting a hand gently on Noctis cheek.

"I will do whatever you want me to do," he breathes and from the way Noctis' eyes light up, it's definitely the right thing to say. 

The prince leans in and kisses him again before he steps back and hands him his change of clothes. He puts the soiled clothes away and towels himself off, but to Prompto's great horror, he doesn't change.

"What? It's not that far to the Leville and I don't mind. Could say it's sweat after all," Noctis shrugs.

He's not wrong, with how hot it is in Lestallum, they get soaked so easily, it doesn't really look that out of place. Plus, everything is dirty, but that doesn't mean he can just walk around reeking of piss and with drying patches of cum on his t-shirt.

But obviously he _can_ , because he's Noctis _fucking_ Lucis Caelum, whose kink is to fuck his boyfriend in public while he's pissing.

"You're insane," Prompto snorts, but takes his boyfriend's hand after all as they start to leave.

Because Prompto is maybe just as insane and they love each other because of that.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was/am kind of in a slump and this story helped me remember that I can still write. It's still hard for me to write, but I'm getting along, working hard on myself by taking baby steps forward. Even little progress is progress!


End file.
